InuGeisha
by Candicehrt
Summary: Inuyasha has joined the Shita Okyia in hopes of becoming a Taikomochi male geisha . He will meet the head geisha of the house, Sesshomaru and wil be struck by his beauty. Will love happen between them or will he just be another face in the crowd. SessxInu


Here is my first InuyashaxSesshomaru fanfic. Please review because I want to know what people think of my writing. This is a yaoi, so if you don't like don't read because I don't want people leaving me bad comment about the Inuyasha or any of the characters. There will be yaoi goodness later on in the chapters but for now it is just simple Inuyasha and friends.

Summary: Inuyasha has joined the Shita Okyia in hopes of becoming a Taikomochi(male geisha). He will meet the head geisha of the house, Sesshomaru and be struck by his beauty. Will love happen between them or will he just be another face in the crowd. SessxInu, Maybe KogaxMiroku.

Disclamier: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-Geisha

Here I am in Gion,Kyoto on my way to become a Taikomochi also known as a male geisha. This is quite a journey for me, for I have never been away from home for more than a couple of weeks, and now I don't know when the next time I might see my mother and father again. As I left I did as any child going away from their parents would do…..cry. My mother was holding me so tight from the time I left my house to the moment I boarded the train. My mother was my rock and being away from her is going to hurt me but I want to become a Taikomochi so much that I had to.

My father on the other hand was quite upset because I drop out of the 10th grade to make my dream a reality. He kept asking me to finish my two years left then I could join an okiya, but I told him 15 was a perfect age and the earlier I start the quicker I can become a Taikomochi. He was quite surprise I wanted to do this after always talking about going to school to become a cartoonist for animation. After a month of begging from both me and my mom he decided I was allowed to do it.

It was hard to find an okiya that would train male geisha but luckily we found one under the ownership of Kaede Shito. The Shito Okiya is quite famous for the beauty of their male geisha. I've heard the other geishas are pretty to but not breathtaking. It doesn't matter to me though. For I only want to make my dream a reality.

I exit the yellow cab I have been in for an hour and I finally arrive in front of the okiya. I sway my silver hair out of my face as I get out. The black shoes I have on make a noise as I walk up the cobble stone walkway. It is very big with a black gate in front and yellow window sheds. They have flowers of all kind hanging around the doors and windows. I ring the bell. I am so nervous I that I start to fiddle with the ends of my red and white shirt making it wrinkle as if I have just woke up.

I hear someone cough and tell someone to answer the door. A loud crank echoes and a male around my age with black hair and blue eyes open the door.

"Hell…lo, I'm the new geisha in training, Inuyasha"

He smirks "Yea I know, Kaede told everyone today. I'm Kouga." He stops for a moment and stares. "You're cute"

I just roll my eyes and follow him in. "You can hand me your things and I'll take it up to our room"

"We don't get our own rooms?"

"Nope" He said as he throws my luggage over his back. "Not until we become geisha."

I nodded. "Don't worry I've been here for a month and so has the other maid Miroku, you'll meet him soon.

"Is it hard?"

"To me, it not that hard as long as you listen and follow directions"

"Okay. Where is Kaede-san?" I ask, curious to know how she looks and what she is like.

"Oh right, hold on as I take this upstairs and I'll take you to her" Kouga ran upstairs quickly and was soon back in front of me. "Follow me"

Koga walked to the end of the hallway to a room that smelled like herbs and flowers. "Okaa-san, Inuyasha is here" I hear something being poured then an old sounding woman speaks.

"Alright Kouga, send him in and go finish cleaning the rooms."

"Hai Okaa-san" He turned towards me. "Kneel down before opening and closing doors"

I nodded and he left. Following his directions I entered the room. There sitting at a table drinking tea sat an old women with long grey hair and small glasses. She was wearing a red kimono with white leaves enbroided all around as the collar and sleeves. The obi tie was white also.

I bowed low and spoke to her. "Hello Kaede-san, thank you so much for honoring me with the chance to become a Taikomochi in your okiya. I will do my best."

She does not even look my way. I'm wondering if she heard me. I do not move until she speaks.

"Inuyasha, I know you will do your best, if not I shall throw you out of this okiya like Monday morning trash." She takes sip of tea. "From now on call me Okaa-san, and do as you are told, either by me, my sister Kikyo or any of the geishas in this house."

I nodded. "Hai Okaa-san" She puts and teacup down

"Alright then, first you need to be examined by my sister and then she will bring you back to me"

I stare at her with a confused look. "May I ask what I am being examined for Okaa-san?"

She finally looks at me and her eyes wonder over my frame. "To see if you are 'in'tack' and healthy"

She rings a bell next to her. A woman with long black hair opens the door and enters the room. She was wearing a winter blue kimono identical to Okaa-san's. She glows so well in the kimono. For a moment I wondered if she was a geisha but her kimono wasn't as flawless and elegant as the ones I've seen geisha wear on TV or the internet.

"Hai Okaa-san, you have called for me?"

"Yes I have Kikyo. Please give Inuyasha here, an exam and make sure he is 'in tack' as well"

Those words 'in tack' give me the feeling that something that something bad is going to happen to me. She stands up and I guess that is my cue to follow her sense Okaa-san waves her hand at me to say she is done speaking with me. We walk into a small room with a cot in the corner and a desk on the other side.

The window is open and I stare out of it for a bit. I see all the people walk by, some men, some women and some small children. A lady with a white kimono with blue rose petals surrounding the collar and around the feet catches my eye. She has her hair in a hair style I've heard called the Ofuku. The strains of her silver hard are shinning in the sunlight. Gorgeous, I say silently to myself. Kikyo interrupts my thoughts, the lady walks around the corner and I listen to what she has to say.

"Please strip into this gown and I will ask you a few questions when you get done" She hands me a white gown and turns around to give me some privacy. She starts to write something on a clipboard.

I change quickly and she starts the examination. She ask me simple questions like 'How tall are you, do you have any condition that need medical attention, and how old are you and yadda yadda yadda'. I answer then all and she nods. I almost think I'm done until she disappears into a closet for a moment and she returns with a white glove on the hand.

"Please lay down on the table Inuyasha".

"Why, what else needs to be done?"

"Like Okaa-san said she wants to know if you are in tack" she said moving closer to me.

"I'm fine. You just examined me and you don't seem disappointed" I move farther into the wall.

"I am not disappointed. You are healthy. But I must know if you have ever been penetrated, now lay down Inuyasha"

I don't want nothing to do with that or anything inside me. I start to move but she pushes me down onto my stomach.

"Inuyasha, I have oiled my hand, so it won't hurt but it may feel uncomfortable. You shall not be harm, now stay still please so this can be over quickly."

I am so scared."Are you sure it won't hurt?"

"Yes I am sure. Let's begin 3,2…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man that was horrible. That b**** lied and now it hurts when I sit down. Stupid bottom women. It's over and now I'm sitting with Kouga and Miroku in our room. After Kikyo informed Okaa-san that I was 'in tack' and healthy, she seem please and sent me to take a bath and then to my room for further orders of any kind. For now she told me that I am in the first stage of becoming a geisha. The first stage is called shikomi. For now I am going to be working as a maid and will be sent to do any task that I am told.

After three months I will advance to junior shikomi and will wait at the door for the geisha to come home and help them undress. I was told that tomorrow I will go with Kouga and Miroku to the hanamachi's district for school and learn the arts of the geisha world. They have no idea how freaking nervous I am. I'm so scared. I keep thinking that I will constantly mess up and embarrass the okiya for having a bad Taikomochi. Koga must feel that I am nervous because he says a few words to calm me down.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, school is pretty fun. Right now I working on becoming a good dancer because my teacher say I look so graceful with my fans"

"I'm just so nervous, what if I keep messing up?"

This time Miroku spoke up. "Please don't fret Inuyasha, the teacher will help you and Kouga and I will be there with you" Miroku is the same age as me and Koga, but he seem a bit more mature. Both of them are wearing simple grey yukatas with a yellow obi tie. I feel kind of out of place with my jeans on.

"Okay. Do I have to wear a kimonos like you guys too?"

"Oh yes. We all have to wear these kimono to school but once we get home we can switch into whatever makes us comfortable" said Miroku

"That a relief. I love just being in a t-shirt and shorts."

"I agree. We just got back from school and haven't change yet" said Kouga smiling.

"You may go change now, I can wait."

"Okay, come on Kouga" said Miroku getting up and Koga following to a room off to the side.

As I wait I scan the room to see how it really looks. The room is on the first floor and is quite large. The three futons lay in each corner and a walk in closet to split the room in half. The floor is quite soft I lay on my side and start to run my finger threw my hair. Kouga and Miroku return to sit back in front of me. Koga is wearing blue sweat pants and a yellow top and has let his hair fall into his face and shoulders. Miroku has on black shorts and red t-shirt, his hair is short so he can really do much with it.

"That is so much better, that obi tie is to tight sometime" Koga said and stretching out his body. Miroku simple nodded in agreement. After he said that we're pretty quiet for a while so I speak up and ask a question.

"So what made you guys want to become a geisha?" I ask quite curious to know

Koga moves in between Miroku legs so his back lies upon Miroku's stomach. Miroku starts to play with Kouga's hair as he starts to explain his reasoning for being here.

"Seriously I just love entertaining people, and being a geisha is the highest and most well paid job for it. I just didn't expect it to be so darn boring at time. First we clean the whole house, help the geishas get dress, go get groceries and do so many damned errands. It is so tiring at time but I learning to deal." Miroku just laughed

I looked at him. "What about you Miroku?"

Miroku smiled at me. "Well Inuyasha, I love the yakatas they wear and this may sound weird but I like dressing up likes a woman." Kouga snickers and Miroku hits him. "Also I can play all the instruments, they have to learn in school to play such as shamisen, shakuhachi and the drums and I like being around business men. Hopefully I can find a Danna to take care of me one day."

"What's a Danna?" I asked

"A Danna is a man or a woman that pays for the training and others expenses of a geisha. Sometimes the Danna want intimacy along with it but others just love having you as a friend so much that they want to make sure you are safe and well taken care of."

"Wow I can't believe men actually do that" I said.

Miroku nods. "Don't worry Miroku, with that cute little face you will find a sexy wealthy man" said Koga pinching Miroku's face.

"Don't do that and I know I will" Laughed Miroku.

The both of them have been here for no more than a month and yet they've formed such a great friendship. They seem like cool people to be around and they are very cute. I'm starting to look at all of us and it seem we are all cute than handsome. We have womanly features, full red lips and long hair down our back except Miroku but even so, we are just women with penciles.

Kami these men are going to drop when they see us. I giggle to myself and I find Miroku and Koga starting at me with a confused look. I feel my face begin to get warm and I walk over to the window and stare at the buildings again. Maybe I can see that silver haired geisha again. But instead of seeing her I find a little building that has café on the front. Men and women are coming in and out and it makes my stomach grumble because I slept threw breakfast on the train ride and I know that it has coffee and food inside.

Koga appears behind me and looks in the direction that I am staring. I lick my lips without thinking.

"So are you hungry puppy?"

"Don't call me that mutt"

"Whatever, so are you?

"Yeah, um... can we go to that café over there?" I point to it.

Koga looks at Miroku for a moment as if he was wondering what to do. "Sure, we just has to ask Okaa-san, we finished all the cleaning and errands earlier, so hopefully she will say yes" said Miroku.

Koga nods and walks over to the door and slides is door open. He turns to us. "Are the both of you coming?" I help Miroku up from his spot on the floor. As he gets up he slips and is about to fall back down but Koga is right behind him to catch him. I thought I saw Miroku blush for a moment.

"Th...thanks Koga"

"Welcome, want me to carry you?

Miroku shakes his head. "Okay but be careful, I don't want you hurt" Koga lets Miroku out of his arm.

"Kay" Said Miroku like a little girl

I roll my eyes. "Come on I am hungry people!"

They break apart and follow me downstairs. Okaa-san was really hard to convince. She doesn't like having her servants out that much unless it is an errand. But after a large amount of asking and begging she let me out. She knows I'm new here and should become used to the area.

The café is a cute little building. The people are working at the counter and other are taking orders. There are computers in the corner. Maybe I will be able to email my parents sometimes. We choose a booth off near the window to sit in. Kouga and Miroku on one side and me on the other.

A waitress appears as soon as we sit down.

"Here is your menu and please call me when you want to order. My name is Kirara."

"Thank you" Miroku said.

She smiles and walks away.

We start up a conversation about our hobbies. I tell them that I love playing video games and is in love with Grand Theft Auto. They agree with me.

We call Kirara back over and order our food. She is a cute girl and our eyes met every time she walks by. She has long brown hair with black streaks in two ponytails. Her eyes are big and brown and the shape of her body is just right. Small and petite.

After 20 minutes she comes back with our order. I say thank you and she blushes and walks away before I can give her a tip.

"She is a cute girl" I say.

"Yea, I see her around all the time but never knew her name" Kouga said

I nodded.

The food was so damn delicious. Oh my gawd. I feel like a haven't eaten in four day. I have a fast metabolism and get hungry fast. My mom used to always yell at me for how much I ate. I'm finally realizing I gave up my life and family just for a career. Wow and I can't speak to my parents for a long time.

Hopefully one day I can sneak over here and email my dad. I can't have contact with my family for at least four months. No outside life to enter my house life. I was lucky to get this day. Most of the time, Kouga told me earlier; we have to be in the house cleaning, washing and praticing. Damn that's sounds like so much fun.

I look out the window. I see we have been here for a while; the sun wasn't that close to the ground last time. The sky reminds me of my mom. Me and her would always watch the sunset together and wait for my father to get home. She probably is watching it now and maybe she is wishing I could be there with her.

I look out the corner of my left eye, to see Miroku asleep on Kouga's shoulder. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"He just fell asleep after he got done eating"

"Keh. It time to go anyways."

Kouga shakes Miroku. "Wake up Miroku, it time to leave."

"Mmm. Don't wanna, to comfortable" I roll my eyes. "Get up Miroku or we'll leave you here to feed these men sexual desire"

He wakes up in an instant. He mumbles a few words and rubs his eyes. Kouga helps him up and out the booth. We walk to the door.

Kirara comes over and we give her our money. When I get the change back I see a paper with a number. I glace her way and she blushes and runs into the kitchen. All I can say is that she is bold. I like that. Too bad, I can't reply to her. I put it in my back pocket and follow them out.

We arrive in front of the okiya, Kouga ring the bell and Kikiyo opens the door.

Kikiyo said Okaa-san wants to see me. So I go to her room and repeat the procedure I did before. I bow low and wait for her to speak. As I'm waiting for her, I feel more than two eyes on me. I guess it is one of the other geishas.

"You may get up child"

I rise slowly and enter her room. Before I sit down I see that same silver hair that I saw this afternoon. My feet still.

"Sit boy" Okaa-san said fierce.

I drop to the drop with a thump and cross my legs. The silver hair does not turn around to accept my presence. I would love to see the face of the silver hair beauty. I wonder if she is a geisha of this okiya?

"Inuyasha, I hope you had fun because this is the last day of your freedom. You are bound to this house until all of your expenses are paid when you become a geisha. Is that understand?"

I nodded. "Speak boy do not nod"

"Hai, Okaa-san, I fully understand."

"Good." She lifts and cup to her mouth.

"Okaa-san, can I please go to bed?" The silvered hair geisha spoke.

So she is a geisha here.

"After I introduce you to Inuyasha here" Bringing her sleeve to her face she give a cough. "Inuyasha, this is my head geisha Seeshomaru, he is a Taikomochi"

He turns and looks at me. My eyes widen, this beauty is a male. Well I did hear the head geisha was male and quite beautiful, but I didn't expect this. His beauty cannot be match. It is so exquisite. His eyes are the same color as mine but his amber eyes have their own attitude about them. While mine are innocent and playful, his are strong and experienced. They draw you in. No wonder so many men love him.

He has beauty marks that look like two magenta strips on each cheek. He must belong to a clan. Marks like that I see only on people that when they become of age in clans. I wonder which one. None the less the marks bring his porcelain skin out more.

My heart won't stop racing and I feel heat creep to my face. The angel is opening his mouth.

"Hello Inuyasha, it is a pleasure to meet you" He does and arm length bow, but I have to a lower bow to the floor.

"Thank you. It is very nice to meet you Sesshomaru-sama"

He turns his attention back to Okaa-san. My graze returns to the back of his head. I see Okaa-san is looking at me, I have a feeling she has an idea.

"Sense you both are now introduced, Inuyasha I want you to help Sesshomaru undress" My face is so hot; I think steam may come out my ears.

"Hai" I say fast. He turns around to get up and our eyes meet as he looks down at me. He looks away and walks out the room. "Goodnight Okaa-san" He said.

"Go help him and go to your room and prepared for bed"

"Yes Okaa-san. Goodnight" I bow and follow Sesshomaru.

I see the end of Sesshomaru's kimono at the top of the stair. I follow it up and see him looking at me. "Come Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru is tired and wish to go to bed"

The floor creaks as I make my way to the top. "This way Inuyasha"

His room is on the second floor and at the end of the hallway. The room is quite large. It is a little bigger than mine, but he doesn't have to share like me. He stands in front of the mirror and I walk over to help him undress.

He holds up his arms and I begin. The darari(1) is removed first. I fold it up, then put it on the shelf. When I return his kimono is open and I see so many layer. I say about 12-15 to be exact. I try to talk to him as I help.

"Did you have a good time?"

"No"

I'm surprise by his anwser. "Why, if I may ask?"

"I have no reason. I just did not enjoy myself"

I do not speak. "Do not let my words discourage you, some parties you will enjoy and some you will not"

"Keh."

"Tell me Inuyasha, do you like staring at me" I freeze. "I guess you do. It is alright though; I am always stared at. From afar or in a seat next to me." My fingers begin to move again. "I find the other maid stare too but you the only to really catch my attention." I finish the layer and fold it up, to lay it next to the other pieces.

I keep my face down so he cannot see it. I bet it is as red as a tomato. The door is right in front of me, but before I open it he calls my name. "Inuyasha look at me" I turn around. My face becomes trapped between his index and thumb. His fingers are so soft like a peddle of a rose. He moves my head from side to side, then smirks "You have a cute face don't be ashamed of it" His breath is on my cheek. Almost like a kiss.

"I'm not"

"Good." He releases my face

"Goodnight Yasha"

I bow before leaving. I do not even say goodnight. The fact that the geisha I have been think about all day is in this okiya, a male and he said I was cute. I am in heaven. The beating of my heart won't stop.

I enter my room, to find Kouga and Miroku already asleep. I enter my bed and quicky fall asleep. Silver pools of hair and amber dance in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Thank you so much for reading my first InuyashaxSess fic. Please review. Sorry, if I have spelling errors. I am very tired and have been working on this in between going to school, practice and homework. I tried my best to get the information right or close to right. Hope you enjoyed

1- Darari- is a dangaling obi tie.


End file.
